Zero
Zero was Agent Omega X's Private Assistant from SPA. He was quite skilled. His best friend used to be Minion until they got into a serious argument in which both won. Both had sworn revenge to each other ever since. He was killed in August 8, 2014 in Operation: Robot. SPA Story Zero was created by an SPA scientist exclusively for Agent Omega X. He was created using the Legendary Hero, Zero, as a basis. When he was created, he showed great skills... and some that weren't taught to him. His first mission was made just to test his skills. He made some friends during his second mission, "Undercover Breakout". On his third mission, his body was stolen for an evil plot. On that same mission, his body was modified (since that mission's enemies thought he wouldn't modify it), giving Zero and Agent Omega X the upper hand in the mission. On Mission 6, "HackPros' Revenge", Agent Omega X sacrificed himself, but saved Zero. On Mission 7, he made Omega X recover his memories, due to Omega being amnesic because of the accident in Mission 6. Since Mission 7, he's had a minor role in following missions, except for the New World one, where he lost something very precious to him. New Story Since the New World incident, Zero has lost all the will to fight and reverted to his older form. He shut himself down for a time, hoping to find a reason to live while being shut down. But then, Omega X came and turned him on again and installed him onto his phone once more. Zero chose the codename of Agent Zero and aided Omega X in his robber missions, as both of them enjoyed doing so and being with each other. But, as Omega X rejoined the SPA, so did Zero, but that meant that he'd have to see Minion, his only remaining friend (since Shadow was shut down), as an enemy. The Last Straw: Zero VS Minion "What I remember from that is you calling Unknown to that place I've never been able to access. Then, Minion came to me. He said I was a backstabbing traitor. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, but he called me a liar. He said you were going to leave the RPA, and I understood and agreed with you, saying that since we're kind of the same person, we have the same opinions. He ended it at that. He took me to the RPA's Homepage, where the Log Out door was at, and he kicked me to it. Then, I returned to your Supreme Phone." -Zero When Agent Omega X had a meeting with Agent Unknown about the former leaving the RPA, Zero and Minion had an argument. Minion called Zero a backstabbing traitor, but when Zero replied that he didn't know what Minion was talking about, the latter called Zero a liar. Minion then told Zero that Omega X was going to leave the SPA, to which Zero agreed, saying that since they were created with the same DNA they had the same opinions. Minion then took Zero to the Log Out door and kicked him out, which made Zero return to Omega X's Supreme Phone. Legendary Armor Suddenly, on July 30, 2014, something happened. When resting, Zero experienced a sudden outburst of energy. He called his Armor, but while transforming, the Armor leveled up and Zero gained a Legendary Armor. A Hero's Death In Operation: Robot, Zero was killed by Freezer and Omega Zero's Combined Skill, NegativeSlayer. Zero: December 1, 2013 - August 8, 2014. Zero's Skills Zero's got great powers from the SPA, called Skills. This is a full list of all the Skills Zero has: *Buster Shot: The first and most common skill on PBAs. One of the Assistants' hands turns into a custom-form gun, and shoots a little energy ball. *Sword: One of the Assistants' hands turns into a sword, and can be used for slashing. The sword skill can be used for wide and long attacks. *Grenade: A grenade appears on one hand, and it must be thrown inmediately to the enemy or target. *Charge Shot: The hand turns into the same gun from Buster Shot, but instead of shooting a little ball, the Assistant charges power until reaching MAX, and then releases the blast, which, with all the energy, becomes a Charge Shot. *Step Sword: The sword appears, but this time the user runs forward and then does a both wide and long slash, which can't be done with the normal Sword skill. *Copy Cat: Once the Assistant defeats an opponent, the Assistant can copy the opponent's favorite skill, store it on it's own memory and learn to use it. This is the final Special Skill, and can only be achieved when you reach one of the highest levels ever. *God Hand: The Assistant opens his right hand and rises it to the air, gathering energy. Then a small hand, connected to the Assistant's right hand by energy bolts, appears. The Assistant then moves his right hand to the attack, thus moving the small hand to it and stopping the attack. It is very strong, but it can be broken by attacks stronger than it. It is based on the catch hissatsu technique God Hand. *Triple Slash: Just a regular triple slash with his triangle shaped saber, the Z-Saber. *Charge Saber: Zero slams the ground with the Z-Saber, and if the scenario is a building, rubble falls from above. *Double Charge Wave: Zero shoots two Charge Shots and then a Shock Wave impulsed by his Saber. *Berserk Dance: Zero transforms his hand onto the Z-Saber, does a multiple combo with it and then ends the combo by jumping and slashing upwards at the same time. This is one of Zero's most powerful skills. *Rending Light Supremacy: Zero punches the floor and then a lot of beams fall from the sky. This Skill can be used for both attacking and defending. If it's used for attacking, the beams fall everywhere, even on Zero, but since he called the beams, he's invulnerable to them, and cause a lot of damage to the opponent. If used for attack, it is 99% fatal. If it's used for defending, the beams will for a pattern, surrounding Zero and healing him. This barrier is invulnerable and only Zero's Triple Slash Skill can destroy it. This is one of Zero's most powerful skills and consumes almost all of his energy, but makes him recover his health. *Omega The Hand: Zero opens his right hand and rises it to the air. Then a small fist appears. It starts as a small fist with tons of air being sucked into it. It then unclenches and turns into a gigantic hand surrounded by an intense aura. Zero then moves his right hand to the incoming attack, thus moving the gigantic hand. It is so strong that it stops every single attack ever and is 100% effective. Only Zero can learn it. It is based on the catch hissatsu Omega The Hand. It consumes the same amount of energy as the Rending Light Supremacy. *Fire Tornado: Zero shoots a ball-shaped charge shot above him, then jumps and starts spinning, creating a tornado-shaped fire trail. Zero then hits the shot with his left foot, causing it to become a dangerous fireball headed towards the opponent. It is based on the shoot hissatsu technique Fire Tornado. *Berserk Dance Z: The strongest skill ever seen. It is like the Berserk Dance but powered up by the feeling of friendship, making it fatal. However, if it's used against a friend of Zero's, the power levels down drastically, due to it being powered by friendship. Appearance Normal Skin He has some sort of secondary skin that covers everything except the head. It's dark red with light green stripes. Head He's got a red helmet with blue symbols with a Z on them on the sides, light green stripes and yellow things on the middle. Body Front He's got a blue symbol with a Z on it, just like the helmet. Back He's got two scabbards inside something that looks like some sort of backpack. It is unknown what the scabbards contain, although rumors have it that they contain the Z-Saber and the O-Saber, his two lightsaber weapons. Arms He's got yellow shoulder pads and red gloves which turn into Z-Busters. Legs He's got red boots, which allow him to jump real high. Armor His appearance drastically changes. Skin His secondary skin is now black, but keeps the light green stripes. Head His helmet is now fully red with white things on the sides. Also, some sort of spike has grown in the center part. Body He's now got some sort of armor (as the name indicates). It's red colored with white things surrounding each arm. Arms Right His glove's now transformed into some sort of shield, which can grow to reflect attacks. Left His glove's now transformed into a combination of the Z-Saber and the O-Saber. Legs His red boots now have dark red kneepads. Also, the finger parts of the boots are white. Dark Armor Exactly identical to the Armor, but with color changes. Legendary Armor Another drastic change. Skin His secondary skin is now purple-ish, and the light green stripes disappear. Head His helmet is now crimson-ish, just like the rest of the armor. Still, the secondary skin now covers most of the head, and the crimson things on the sides cover the sides. A gem is now on the forehead and he's got some sort of earpieces on the ears. Also, a hole has appeared on the back for his long hair to come out. Body He's now got a short, sleeve-less jacket with yellow things on it. Arms Each arm gains a golden-colored bracalet. The finger parts of each arm are now whote, and his palms gain a Z on them. Legs His boots now gain golden-colored bracalets (similar to the Arms ones) on the ankles, and the soles are now purple-ish. Trivia *The Normal Form has revealed that Zero's dark haired. However, on the Armor, it's changed to dark and on the Legendary Armor, it's changed to blond. **Since he's made with Agent Omega X's DNA, this has aroused some doubts about what Agent Omega X's true hair color might be. *Curiously, the Legendary Armor is Zero's only Armor in which his hands don't become Z-Busters. Instead, it's a gun stored on his back, where the normal Form's scabbards would be. Zero's Gallery OmegaSonic.png|Zero's normal form about to use Charge Shot Megamansoul_proto2.jpg|Zero's Armor, named Omega Zero Megamansoul_protochaos.jpg|Zero's Dark Armor, named Zero Nightmare ZeroLegendaryArmor.png|Zero's Legendary Armor, named Mega Man Zero Category:Operation Music Participators Category:Operation Robot Participators